Star Trek: Space Odyssey
Star Trek: Space Odyssey is a movie. It is the Star Trek remake of the film 2001: A Space Odyssey and its sequel 2010: The Year We Make Contact. Summary Prologue In 2259, A shuttle is seen leaving the Earth. It's only passenger is Dr. Heywood Floyd, who is travelling to Space Station V. While aboard the station, Floyd meets up with Dr. Andrei Smyslov, a Russian scientist who is interested in knowing the details of his visit to the Moon. Floyd refuses to tell him and leaves. Floyd takes a shuttle from the station to the Moon, where he attends a press conference discussing the recent discovery of an extraterrestrial artifact on the Lunar surface. Along with a group of scientists, he takes a Moonbus to the site where the object is located. It turns out the artifact is another Monolith, identified as TMA-1. The scientists try to get a photograph of the Monolith, but are interrupted as the artifact is exposed to the sun. It sends an ear-piercing signal. In 2263, a spaceship, Discovery 1, is sent towards Jupiter with a crew of five: Dr. David Bowman, Dr. Frank Poole, Dr. Jack Kimball, Dr. Charles Hunter, and Dr. Victor Kaminsky. Bowman and Poole are the only two members of the crew who are not in suspended animation. Also on board is the artificially-intelligent computer HAL 9000, who runs many of the ships functions. The Discovery finds another monolith in orbit around Jupiter. Act One In 2275, the USS Enterprise-A becomes the first starship to embark on a five-year mission of uncharted deep space exploration under command of Captain James T. Kirk like its predecessor (NCC-1701). The Enterprise discovers the rogue planet named Tyche. While an international dispute causes tension between the United States and the Soviet Union, both nations prepare space missions to determine what happened to the last seen of the Kaalium above Zyra; the Soviet spacecraft Leonov will be ready before the American spacecraft Discovery Two. The US government agrees to a joint mission when it is determined that the Kaalium will crash into Jupiter's moon Io before Discovery Two is ready. Floyd, along with Discovery designer Walter Curnow and HAL 9000's creator Dr. Chandra, joins the Soviet mission. Bowman is busy drawing still-life sketches of the hibernating crew, which he shows to HAL, who is impressed. He then asks Bowman about the mission, but cuts himself off to report a fault in the AE-35 Unit, which is essential to maintaining contact with Earth. Bowman leaves the Discovery in an EVA Pod, and works his way to the ship's antenna. He manages to remove the unit, and brings it back inside. However, neither Bowman or Poole can find anything wrong with the unit. Hal suggests that it is simply due to human error, and that they should return the unit and wait for it to fail. The two astronauts hide in an EVA pod where they cut off radio contact with Hal and discuss what should be done. They decide to take his advice and to return the unit, but if it turns out he is wrong, they will have to disconnect him. Unknown to them, HAL is reading their lips. Mera becomes aware of the malfunction of the HAL. Poole takes an EVA pod outside towards the antenna. He is about to return the unit, but HAL takes control of the pod. The pod then rams into Poole, severing his oxygen and sending him floating into space. Bowman sees this on a screen and attempts to take out an EVA pod in an effort to rescue Poole. Bowman manages to recover Poole, but he is already dead. Meanwhile, with nobody aboard the Discovery, a malfunctioning HAL shuts off the life functions of the hibernating crew, killing them. Bowman approaches the Discovery, only to be refused entry by HAL. Eventually, he decides to re-enter the ship through the emergency airlock even though he does not have his space helmet. Bowman then works his way to HAL's logic memory center, where he begins to disconnect him. After he finishes the task, HAL plays a pre-recorded briefing explaining the Monolith found in Tycho, and the purpose of the mission. Bowman decides to take an EVA pod towards it in an effort to investigate, but instead, the Monolith brings him into a mysterious passage known as the Star Gate. Bowman finds himself in a hotel room, where he repeatedly encounters older versions of himself. Finally, he sees himself dying. A monolith appears once again and transforms him into a new entity known simply as the Star Child. Act Two Spock detects signs of life on the Mars-like rogue planet Icarus. The Leonov sends an unmanned probe down to Europa to investigate the unusual readings, but just as it finds the source, a mysterious energy burst destroys the probe and its data. The "burst" then flies toward the gas giant. The Soviets believe the burst was simply electrostatic build-up, but Floyd suspects it was a warning to stay away from the planet. After surviving a dangerous braking maneuver around Tyche's upper atmosphere, the Leonov crew find the abandoned Discovery floating in space. Curnow reactivates the ship and Chandra restarts HAL. Also nearby is the giant alien monolith that the Discovery was originally sent to investigate. Cosmonaut Max Brailovsky travels to the monolith in an EVA pod, at which point the Monolith briefly opens with a burst of energy, sending Max's pod spinning off into space. On Earth, David Bowman, now an incorporeal being that exists inside the Monolith, appears on his wife's television screen to tell her goodbye, and then visits his terminally ill mother just before she dies. Aboard the Discovery, Dr. Chandra discovers the reason for HAL's malfunction: The National Security Council had ordered HAL to conceal from the Discovery's crew the fact that the mission was about the Monolith; this conflicted with HAL's basic programming of open, accurate processing of information, causing him to suffer the computer equivalent of a paranoid mental breakdown. Although the order bears his signature, Floyd angrily denies any knowledge of the NSC's actions. Back on Earth, when tension between the United States and the Soviet Union escalates to war, the Americans are ordered to leave the Leonov and move to the Discovery, with communication with each other forbidden except in an emergency. Both crews plan to leave the rogue gas giant separately when a launch window opens in several weeks' time, but Bowman appears to Floyd and says it is paramount that everyone leave within two days. Stunned by Bowman's appearance, Floyd returns to the Leonov to confer with Captain Tanya Kirbuk, who remains skeptical. The Monolith then suddenly disappears, and a growing black spot appears on Tyche itself. The spot is actually a vast group of Monoliths that are exponentially multiplying. The Monoliths begin shrinking Tyche's volume, increasing the planet's density, and modifying its chemical composition. This convinces the two crews that they must leave soon. Since neither ship could reach Earth with an early departure, they work together using the Discovery as a booster rocket for the Leonov, though it will mean the destruction of the Discovery and HAL and the Kaalium's destruction. Uninformed about the true purpose of the operation, HAL suggests to Chandra to stop the launch and remain to study the gas giant's conversion. When Chandra finally tells HAL the truth, he willingly continues the countdown to save the humans. The Monoliths engulf Tyche, causing nuclear fusion that transforms the planet into a small star. The Discovery and the Kaalium ship are consumed in the blast after the Leonov and the Enterprise breaks away to safety. Just before the Discovery is engulfed, Bowman's voice is heard once again as he speaks to HAL and tells him that they will soon be together after he transmits a message to Earth: ALL THESE WORLDS ARE YOURS EXCEPT ICARUS ATTEMPT NO LANDING THERE USE THEM TOGETHER USE THEM IN PEACE The star's miraculous appearance inspires American and Soviet leaders to seek peace. Spock names the new star Lucifer. Icarus gradually transforms from an icy wasteland to a humid jungle covered with plant life. A Monolith stands in the primeval swamp, waiting for intelligent life forms to evolve. The star child looks as the Enterprise warps into a space. Kirk, Spock, Scott, McCoy, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, and Mera can be heard taking turns paraphrasing Zefram Cochrane: "Space: The final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship ''Enterprise. Its five-year mission: To explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man has gone before.''" Cast *William Shatner as Admiral/Captain James T. Kirk *Leonard Nimoy as Commander Spock *DeForest Kelley as Commander Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy *James Doohan as Commander Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *Nichelle Nichols as Commander Nyota Uhura *George Takei as Commander Hikaru Sulu *Walter Koenig as Commander Pavel Chekov *Leigh Lombardi as Lieutenant Mera *Majel Barrett as Nurse Christine Chapel *Grace Lee Whitney as Chief Janice Rand * Keir Dullea as Dr. David Bowman * Gary Lockwood as Dr. Frank Poole * Roy Scheider as Heywood Floyd * John Lithgow as Walter Curnow * Helen Mirren as Tanya Kirbuk * Bob Balaban as R. Chandra * Keir Dullea as Dave Bowman * Douglas Rain as the voice of HAL 9000 * Madolyn Smith as Caroline Floyd * Dana Elcar as Dimitri Moisevitch * Taliesin Jaffe as Christopher Floyd * James McEachin as Victor Milson * Natasha Shneider as Irina Yakunina * Vladimir Skomarovsky as Yuri Svetlanov * Mary Jo Deschanel as Betty Fernandez, Bowman's widow * Elya Baskin as Maxim Brailovsky * Saveliy Kramarov as Vladimir Rudenko * Oleg Rudnik as Vasil Orlov * Daniel Richter as Moonwatcher, the chief man-ape * Leonard Rossiter as Dr. Andrei Smyslov * Margaret Tyzack as Elena * Robert Beatty as Dr. Ralph Halvorsen * Sean Sullivan as Dr. Roy Michaels * Frank Miller as mission controller * Edward Bishop as Aries 1B lunar shuttle captain * Edwina Carroll as lunar shuttle stewardess * Penny Brahms as stewardess * Heather Downham as stewardess * Maggie d'Abo as stewardess (Space Station 5 elevator) (uncredited) * Chela Matthison as stewardess (Mrs. Turner, Space Station 5 reception) (uncredited) * Judy Keirn as Voiceprint identification girl (Space Station 5) (uncredited) * Alan Gifford as Poole's father * Ann Gillis as Poole's mother * Vivian Kubrick as Floyd's daughter (uncredited) * Kenneth Kendall as the BBC announcer (uncredited) Category:Star Trek Category:Live-action films